Chapter 271
Chapter 271 is titled "Zoro the Pirate vs Ohm the Priest". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 129 Straw Hat Pirates and animals: "Vivi, Karoo and Matsuge". Short Summary Nami, Gan Fall, Pierre, and Aisa meet Luffy inside the stomach of Nola. Zoro fights against Ohm and wins. Long Summary Luffy has heard the story of how Nami, Aisa, Gan Fall and Pierre, have ended up in their current situation, and comments how unfortunate it is that they were eaten by the snake. This angers them all to the point Nami pulls the skin on Luffy's face by his nose, as he fails to realize that this means he was eaten as well. Gan Fall even questions if he's really the captain, as Luffy goes hysterical, finally realizing the depth of the situation. He proposes that they need to find the snake's rectum immediately, earning him a smack from Nami. Luffy still doesn't quite get the issue with his idea, and Nami's harsh treatment of his idiocy causes Gan Fall and Aisa to comment on how scary she is. As Nami suggests they find an escape before the snake goes berserk again, her, Gan Fall, and Aisa all gasp in horror as they realize Luffy was the reason the snake was rampaging in the first place. Luffy earns yet another beating from Nami, this time to the extent that it actually disturbs the snake. Wyper notices the snake writhing in pain, and realizes that this must mean its victims are still alive inside. He resolves to blow open its stomach, but it's erratic movements cause him to miss the shot. The snake then begins to go after Wyper directly. In another area of the battlefield, Zoro continues to dodge Ohm's whip-like blade as he tries to think of a way to save his friends from the snake. Ohm is unrelenting however, as Zoro realizes that he can somehow sense his location even from behind walls. One of the God's Army Enforcers appears from the rubble and attempts to attack Zoro, but he effortlessly punches him out of commission. A Shandia emerges in a different area attempting to do the same to Ohm, and is cut down instantly. This reduces the total combatants to four men and two animals. Zoro attempts to launch an attack on Ohm in the aftermath, but the blade shapeshits into an iron wall to his surprise. Ohm chides Zoro for not realizing the blade could do this, and Zoro angrily attempts another attack in response. He is cut repeatedly as the blade continues to change shape in response to his every move, and he resolves to put some distance between himself and Ohm upon realizing this. Ohm tells him that running will change nothing, and Zoro responds with his new ranged attack, the thirty-six pound cannon. Ohm manages to block this with his blade as well, much to Zoro's shock. Zoro quickly gets to cover in order to re-strategize. Ohm comments that the attack was interesting, but that Zoro won't be able to use it again. He states that no matter how much he runs, he will always be able to pinpoint his exact location with his Mantra ability. The remaining combatants fight on - Wyper lands a bazooka hit on the snake, and Holy takes out another Shandia. Meanwhile, Zoro has discarded his goggles, and finally tied on his bandana. He and Ohm stand directly opposite one another on either side of a thick wall, unable to see one other, but still equally aware of each other's presence. Ohm claims that Zoro wasn't bad for someone from the blue seas, but asserts that he now has Zoro's heart in his sights, and that it's time to pray. Zoro staunchly rejects the idea of doing so, and tells the priest that even though he can't see him through the wall, his sword will directly give away his position. Ohm retorts that by then it will be too late, and begins to extend his blade. Zoro finally unsheathes his third blade, equating each blade of his to a lifetime of 36 worldly desires (for a total of 108). Zoro unleashes Santoryu: 108 pound cannon, a flying slash so powerful that it completely obliterates both the wall and Ohm's iron whip-blade before cutting him down. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy finally realizes that he is in the Giant Snake's stomach. *Zoro's attack the 36 Pound Hou in which was first used against Braham in Chapter 259 is a one sword technique. In this chapter, Zoro improves it using by 3 swords: 108 Pound Hou. *Zoro defeats Ohm. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 271 it:Capitolo 271